Palm to Palm is Holy Palmers' Kiss
by Iggity
Summary: DH missing moment. What happened to make it look like Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep holding hands. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** So I'm starting a separate little missing moments bit, starting with how Ron and Hermione ended up looking like they had been holding hands that first night at Grimmauld Place. It's not what I _think_ happened, but it _is_ possible that it did. The title is a line from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, so credit to dear, dead Bill. This was greatly inspired by Blue October's song, _Amazing_. I love it so very much, and I've been addicted to it for a little over a year.

This is the second in the series of I-don't-know-how-many missing moments. Although, you don't have to read the first for this one to make sense. The first one is when the two are dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Just something cute, nothing of great importance.

**Dedications:** RuthLongbottom. She knows why :)

" ... _everything was quiet except for Ron and Hermione's slow, deep breathing. Harry glanced over at the dark shapes they made on the floor beside him. Ron had had a fit of gallantry and insisted that Hermione sleep on the cushions from the sofa, so that her silhouette was raised above his. Her arm curved to the floor, her fingers inches from Ron's. Harry had wondered whether they had fallen asleep holding hands._" (DH, pg 146, UK edition)

"_Juliet: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

_Romeo: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

_Juliet: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

_Romeo: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_ (Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare. Act I, Scene V)

**Palm to Palm is Holy Palmers' Kiss**

Ron let out a whimper, but the groan he had been holding in came out as well. He dropped onto the sofa and Hermione sat beside him, gripping his arm.

'They're all right,' she whispered. 'They're all right!'

Ron gave a short, relieved laugh and hugged Hermione.

'Harry, I -'

'It's not a problem,' said Harry; he looked ill. 'It's your family, 'course you're worried. I'd feel the same way.' He paused. 'I _do_ feel the same way.'

Ron could feel Hermione quivering in his arms and held her closer, burying his face in her hair, letting her grip his sweatshirt.

'I don't want to be on my own,' Hermione whispered. 'Could we use the sleeping bags I've brought and camp in here tonight?'

'Yeah,' said Ron gently, hugging her closer. 'Of course.'

'Bathroom,' Harry muttered.

Ron peered down at Hermione; her breathing had evened out and her quivering had subsided. Her eyes were closed, but she was still gripping his shirt. His heart jumped a little.

'Hermione,' he breathed.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head from his chest.

'Sorry,' she mumbled, standing and walking over to her beaded bag.

Ron sighed.

'It's OK,' he murmured, but he wasn't sure Hermione had heard him.

'I have your toothbrush, Ron, if you want it,' she said gently, not turning around.

'Yeah, please,' he said. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' said Hermione, still not turning around. 'I'll be back; I'm going to give Harry his toothbrush.'

Ron watched her leave and then walked over to the table, picked up his toothbrush and went to the kitchen to brush his teeth. He came back and dragged the cushions off the couch before pointing his wand at Hermione's bag.

'_Accio_ sleeping bags,' he muttered.

Three sleeping bags came flying towards Ron and he unrolled them, one on the cushions, the other two on either side.

'Oh!'

Ron turned and saw Harry and Hermione in the doorway. He pointed to the cushions.

'Your bed, Hermione,' he said. 'Harry, take whichever side you want, mate.'

Harry grabbed the sleeping bag on the right and moved it beside the wall, as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible.

'Night,' he said, sliding in.

Hermione glanced at Harry before looking at Ron.

'Why do I get the couch cushions?'

'So you'll be comfortable,' said Ron.

'What about you and Harry?'

'I'm fine,' said Harry.

'And I'll live,' said Ron, silently thanking Harry for the much needed back-up.

Hermione sighed.

'And I supposed if I moved the cushions, you'd be upset?'

'Heartbroken,' said Ron, nodding.

Hermione sighed again and readjusted the cushions so that they were stuck closer together; Ron noticed that they were a little closer to his sleeping bag. He grinned a bit as Hermione walked to her handbag.

'Harry, do you want your pyjamas?' she asked.

'I'm fine like this,' he replied, his voice heavy.

'Ron?' she asked quietly, obviously noticing how tired Harry was.

'No, thanks,' he replied, walking over to her.

Hermione turned and slammed into Ron. She gave a tiny scream as she stumbled back a bit. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her steady.

'Merlin, Ron, you scared me,' she said, her hands splayed on his chest.

'Sorry,' he breathed.

Hermione looked at him.

'It's OK,' she whispered, her hands still on his chest.

Ron could feel his heart speed up. Hermione was closer to him then she was at the wedding. _Hermione Granger_ was pressing her hands against his chest. He was so sure she could feel his heart attempting to pound its way free. Hermione swallowed and removed her hands.

'You ... ahem ... you don't want your pyjamas,' she said.

'No, thanks,' he whispered, taking a quick step backwards, letting her go.

'I'm going to go change in the bathroom,' she whispered. 'I'll be right back.'

'OK,' said Ron, trying not to imagine a naked Hermione.

Hermione smiled at him and headed to the loo. Ron crawled into his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling.

'Goodnight, Ron,' came Hermione's voice a few minutes later.

A pair of lips pressed against his forehead and Ron closed his eyes.

'Goodnight, Hermione,' he breathed.

It was a few hours before Ron jerked awake. He could hear Harry's soft snoring but he couldn't hear Hermione. He rolled onto his side and saw Hermione curled up on her right side, sound asleep, with some of her hair falling in her face. Ron reached out and gently pushed the strands of hair off her face and behind her ear. Hermione shifted slightly and frowned a bit, but Ron ran his thumb over her cheek and she gave a soft little sigh. Ron stopped moving his thumb and removed his hand.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she shot upright, her hand flying across the floor, searching for her wand. Ron grabbed the frantically moving hand.

'Shh,' he whispered. 'It's OK. No danger.'

Hermione visibly relaxed when Ron said, 'no danger'. She lay back down and slowed her breathing, gripping Ron's hand hard. She rolled back onto her right side and faced him.

'You almost gave me a heart failure,' she whispered, not wanting to wake Harry. 'And I've no idea where my wand is.'

'I've got mine,' said Ron quietly. 'I'm sorry I scared you.'

'Why are you awake?' she asked gently, still hanging on to Ron's hand.

Ron shrugged.

'Woke up and couldn't get back to sleep,' he replied.

Hermione slipped out of her sleeping bag and moved the cushions a little closer to Ron. She settled back in the sleeping bag and looked at him.

'I'm glad your family's OK,' she whispered, obviously taking a stab at conversation.

Ron nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I was so afraid that ... that the Death Eaters had gotten them.'

Hermione reached for his hand again.

'You kept your head. thought,' she whispered. 'That's the important part.'

'I suppose,' said Ron gently.

Hermione shifted so that she was so close to Ron that she was in danger of falling off the cushions.

'I had fun,' she said. 'At the wedding, I mean.'

'All you did was dance with me,' said Ron gently.

Hermione smiled and Ron was glad his eyes were used to the dark or he would have missed it.

'I know,' she said quietly. 'I still had fun.'

Ron grinned at her.

'I had fun too,' he whispered.

Hermione's smile increased, but suddenly faultered.

'I'm not ready for this,' she whispered.

Ron gripped her hand.

'Not ready for what?' he asked softly.

'Death,' she mumbled. 'I'm not ready to die.'

Ron shifted closer to her, forcing her to look at him; she had started to cry.

'Listen to me,' he said gently, but firmly. 'We will make it through this.'

'You can't say that,' she mumbled.

'Yes, I can,' said Ron. 'I just can't promise it.'

Hermione gave a soft sniffle and Ron was overcome with the urge to gently brush the tears off of her face.

'I thought I had lost you,' she whispered. 'At the wedding, with the Death Eaters. I kept calling you.'

Ron gave into his urge and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

'The crowds of people kind of slowed me down,' he murmured. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's OK,' she whispered. 'You still scared me, though.'

Without thinking, Ron lent forward and kissed Hermione's forehead.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated, his breath dancing along Hermione's hairline.

Hermione's eyes had closed as soon as Ron's lips had brushed against her skin. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

'What are we doing?' she asked.

'Finding comfort in each other, I s'pose,' he replied, taking her hand again and brushing his thumb back and forth over Hermione's knuckles.

Hermione looked at him and sighed, sending waves of excitement coursing through Ron's veins.

'It's nice to be able to do that,' she murmured. 'Find comfort in someone.'

Ron nodded and pressed his forehead against Hermione's hand. She threaded her free hand through his hair.

'I don't ever want to lose you,' he mumbled. 'Never.'

'I don't want to lost you, either,' said Hermione, stroking the top of Ron's head.

'I ... I can't picture my life without you,' said Ron, raising his head and looking at Hermione.

Hermione gave a shuddering sigh and bit her lip.

'You're going to make me cry, Ron,' she whispered.

Ron gave a soft chuckle and brushed back some of Hermione's hair.

'Sorry,' he whispered.

'I can't imagine my life without you, either,' she murmured. 'It hurts too much to try.'

Not thinking or caring about the consequences, Ron moved close to Hermione and brushed his lips lightly across hers. Hermione gave a little sigh and her hand found the back of his head again, and she pulled him closer. Ron tried to keep his eyes open, if just a crack, but Hermione had given off the lightest of moans when he drew her upper lip into his mouth and the fight to keep his eyes open was lost.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Hermione's other hand found the back of his neck and started playing with the hair, pulling his head even closer, parting her lips slightly when Ron had finally summoned the courage to trace the outline of her mouth with his tongue. He gave a little groan as her tongue met his and Hermione pulled away, gasping for breath.

'Wait,' she panted. 'If Harry wakes up -'

'He won't,' said Ron, also panting. 'He won't. He's too fast asleep. The only things that would wake him up would be a nightmare, a _very_ loud sound, or me chucking things at his head.'

Hermione smiled at Ron but rolled off of him.

'I think ... I think we should wait,' she whispered.

'Wait for what?' Ron asked gently.

'To start this. Us. I think it might be better to just wait,' she said.

Ron felt his heart drop a bit, but he nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'You're right. As always.'

'It's just too dangerous now,' Hermione muttered.

Ron nodded and they were quiet for a few minutes, Ron watching Hermione.

'I really hate Krum, you know that?'

Hermione laughed as quietly as possible.

'I sort of figured that out,' she whispered.

'But only because he got to you before I did,' said Ron.

'Is that why you asked me to dance tonight? To get to me before he did?' she asked, a slight smile on her face.

'One reason,' said Ron. 'But more because I wanted to know what it was like to dance with you.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'If given the chance again, would you do it?' she asked.

'Definitely,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled again.

'Are we still finding comfort in each other?'

'Yeah. But finally as more than friends,' said Ron.

Hermione crawled back into her sleeping bag.

'Finally,' she murmured, taking Ron's hand yet again.

Ron grinned at her.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I've wanted to tell you for at least three years. I just ... well, I was being a coward, to ne honest. That, and I didn't want to screw up our already rocky friendship.'

'Our friendship was rocky because we've somehow always been more than just friends,' said Hermione. 'Or at least, that's what makes sense.'

Ron kissed Hermione's forehead.

'We should try and get some sleep,' he whispered.

Hermione nodded and pecked him lightly on the mouth.

'Goodnight, Ron,' she murmured.

''Night, Hermione,' he breathed.

Ron lay back down in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. It wasn't until he was just drifting back to sleep that he faintly realized that he was still holding Hermione's hand.

-------------------------

Ron woke up with his hand on the hardwood floor. He blinked a couple of times before turning his head. Hermione was still sleeping soundly, her hair fanned out on her pillow. Ron sat up and saw that Harry was gone before moving over to Hermione. He bent his head and brushed his lips over hers before pulling back slightly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered a bit and then opened. She saw Ron and smiled at him.

'Morning, you,' he whispered.

'Morning,' she breathed.

Ron kissed her again and Hermione ran her hands through his hair. He pulled back and Hermione gave a shuddering sigh.

'As interesting a way this is to wake up, we have to wait,' she whispered. 'And what if Harry wakes up?'

'Harry's gone,' said Ron, leaning in for another kiss.

Hermione pulled away from him.

'What?' she said.

'Harry's gone,' Ron repeated. 'Probably in the loo.'

'Ron, we've been awake for at _least_ five minutes,' said Hermione, her voice rising into hysterics. 'He's not back. Harry's not in the loo.'

'OK, OK,' said Ron, trying to calm Hermione down. 'We'll look for him. You try upstairs, I'll try around here.'

Hermione clambered out of her sleeping bag and charged up the stairs. Ron barely had the time to stand before Hermione came racing back into the room. She stood in the doorway and stared at him.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Hermione walked over to him and hugged him.

'We'll need to talk about everything later,' she whispered, holding him close.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Sort out what we're going to do and such. But for now -'

'We look for Harry,' said Hermione.

'We look for Harry,' Ron agreed.

**Fin**


End file.
